un sentimiento inexplicable
by DragonBallSaintSeiyaPorsiempre
Summary: desde que la conoció en namekusei no pudo sacarla de su mente, ahora vegeta experimentara sentimientos que jamas a experimentado ¿descubrirá que son esos sentimientos? ¿bulma sabrá darle la respuesta?
1. todo comenzó cuando te vi en namekusei

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

_Capitulo 1: __**todo comenzó cuando te vi en namekusei.**_

Vegeta estaba sentado en el patio junto a la cámara de gravedad, paso un año desde la batalla en namekusei y el entrenaba con el objetivo de superar a Goku y destruir la tierra, pero había algo que se lo impedía, más bien alguien se lo impedía y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que: Bulma brief.

-Vegeta… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_dijo Bulma curiosa.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?_dijo vegeta.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu planeta?_dijo Bulma sentándose junto a él.

-Vegita…mi planeta se llamaba Vegita_dijo Vegeta.

-y… ¿que ocurrió con tu planeta?_pregunto Bulma nuevamente.

-que preguntona eres mujer_dijo Vegeta con un suspiro_ mi planea fue destruido por el malvado dictador, Freezer, nosotros los sayajin le servíamos y el insecto nos pago como, matándolos a todos y destruyendo el planeta entero_dijo Vegeta con rabia.

-C…como lo siento Vegeta_dijo Bulma muy apenada.

-Emmm…si como digas, mujer tonta_dijo Vegeta muy vajito pero Bilma lo escucho.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA TONTA, VUELVE A LLAMARME ASÍ Y VERAS!_dijo Bulma enojada.

-y ¿que harás mujer?_dijo vegeta sonriendo, le gustaba la actitud de Bulma.

-te dejare un año sin comida_dijo Bulma retadoramente.

-no te atreverias_dijo Vegeta.

-quieres probar_dijo retadora.

-no…_dijo vegeta sabiendo que Bulma había ganado la "pelea"

-bien entonces disculpate_dijo Bulma muy seria.

-¡QUEEEE YO NUNCA ME DISCULPO!

-esta bien si así lo quieres_dijo bulma.

-esta bien esta bien…yo…l…lo siento_dijo Vegeta.

-te perdono veggie_y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta ante esto, se sonrojo tanto como un tomate y en ese momento recordó cuando la conoció…

_**Flashback.**_

_Vegeta estaba parado frente a un árbol mirando a Bulma._

_-como regresaremos a la tierra_dijo Bulma._

_-usen la cabeza, por que no le piden a ese dragón que traslade sus almas o como se llame_dijo vegeta_

_-y tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿verdad?_pregunto Bulma._

_-¿me dijo pequeño?_dijo Vegeta ofendido._

_-¿Por qué no vienes? si no tienes donde ir puedes venir a mi casa, te serviré mucha comida, imagino que comes igual que goku o me equivovo_dijo bulma_pero no permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva._

_-hayy…que mujer tan vulgar, y como grita_dijo Vegeta sonrojado._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ante esto Vegeta reflexiono y pensó…

-"No sé que será este sentimiento tan fuerte pero si se que ocurrió desde que te vi en namekusei"_penso mirando a Bulma.

_Continuara…_


	2. ¿celoso yo?

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 2: ¿celoso Yo?

Eran las 8:00 de la noche, Bulma estaba en el baño arreglándose para la gran fiesta que había armado para celebrar la derrota de freezer, y Vegeta estaba apresurado por entrar al baño…

-¡anda mujer ¿para que te arreglas tanto?!_dijo Vegeta irritado_"eres hermosa tal y como eres"_penso Vegeta.

-sabes que ahora es la fiesta ¿ya te vestiste Vegeta?_pregunto Bulma desde el baño.

-si, si ya lo hice_dijo Vegeta_ ¿por que tengo que convivir con el estúpido de Kakaroto?_pregunto.

-en primera se llama Goku no Kakaroto, y en segundo no te olvides que ese estúpido o como lo llamas es mi amigo_dijo Bulma en tono de reproche.

-si, si, si como sea_dijo Vegeta_vaja cuando estés lista.

Una hora después la fiesta había comenzado, estaban Krilin, Goku, Milk, Gohan, Picoro, Yamcha, Chaoz, el maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han, Lunch, Maron y kamisama… pero Bulma no había bajado aun y Vegeta miraba a Goku con cara de pocos amigos…

-hola Vegeta como estas_pregunto Goku alegre.

-que te importa insecto_dijo Vegeta gruñendo.

-jajajaja ya veo que estas bien_decia goku sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

En ese entonces fue cuando vieron bajar a Bulma, Vegeta se quedo embobado al verla bajar, estaba realmente hermosa, su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, sus labios y los ojos pintados, y llevaba un vestido color carmín. Vegeta no podía quitarle la mirada de encima…

-hola chicos_saludo Bulma mirando especialmente a alguien_hola Yamcha.

Yamcha también estaba embelesado con a hermosura de Bulma y cuando esta lo saludo el se sonrojo…

-h…he…h…hola…Bu…Bulma_dijo entrecortado.

-Bulma estas hermosa_decian Goku y Krilin.

-si déjame verte de serca_dijo el maestro Roshi mirando los cenos de Bilma, esta le dio una fuerte cachetada…

-usted no cambia mas_dijo Bulma enojada.

Entonces Yamcha se acerco a Bulma y le dijo: -Bulma…bailarias conmigo_pregunto mas que sonrojado.

Vegeta al oír esto le miro con rabia, Bulma debía bailar con el no con ese insecto…

-claro que si Yamcha_dicho esto bailaron y bailaron, Milk bailo con Goku, Ten bailo con Lunch, Krilin bailo con Maron.

En cambio el estaba solo…

Un sentimiento nació de él cuando Yamcha empezó a bailar con ella…en ese momento fue que Vegeta vio a Yamcha besando a Bulma…su Bulma…que solo podía tener labios para él, entonces reacciono.

-¡MALDITO INSECTO COMO COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI BULMA! LARGATEEEEE Y NO VUELVAS A APARECER FRENTE A MI_ante esto Yamcha salió corriendo, Bulma se quedo pasmada por lo que Vegeta acababa de decir.

Cuando esto paso Goku se acerco a él y le dijo…

-Vegeta ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_dijo Goku.

-habla ya_dijo Vegeta.

-acaso… tu… ¿estas celoso?_pregunto Goku.

-¡ESTAS LOCO…CLARO QUE NO!_dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

-esta bien… adios_se despidio Goku.

Entonces Vegeta reflexiono sobre su acción de hoy y pensó.

_-"¿como puede ser que yo este celoso de ese insecto?"_

Pesado esto se fue a dormir mañana tendria otro agotador entrenamiento…

_Continuara…_


	3. si tu tristeza es el yo seré tu consuelo

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 3: **si** **tu tristeza es el, to seré tu consuelo.**

Eran las 10:00 am en capsule corps y Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad,  
>toda la noche reflexiono su acción del día anterior, jamás creyó que reaccionaria de esa forma y mucho menos por una mujer…pero para el no es cualquier mujer… ella era su mujer y ningún insecto tenía derecho a tocarla…<p>

-vegeta... ¿puedo hablar contigo?_dijo Bulma.

-¿Qué quieres?_dijo Vegeta frívolo.

-no me gusto la forma en que trataste a Yamcha ayer, el es mi novio y tiene derecho a besarme_dijo Bulma un poco molesta_ y además ¿que te hace pensar que tu eres mi dueño? nosotros solo somos conocidos o amigos nada mas…escuchaste_dicho esto Bulma se fue.

Vegeta sintió mucha ira hacia el insecto de Yamcha…ya que el solo quería quitarle el amor de su Bulma y él lo sabía. Entonces pensando esto empezó a caminar…

**_Patio trasero._**

-Yamcha no sabes como siento lo que paso ayer_dijo Bulma.

-no te preocupes esta bien…en cuanto pueda besarte sin ser asesinado_dijo Yamcha besando los labios de Bulma…_aunque sabes yo no creo que debas dejarlo vivir contigo.

-¿Por qué no?_pregunto Bulma.

-pues…si no lo recuerdas el intenta conquistar el planeta y matarnos a todos_dijo Yamcha.

-pues…yo creo que tiene su lado tierno…a pesar de querer matarnos a todos_dijo Bulma muy tranquila_oye ¿me esperas que voy a la cocina por jugo?

-claro ve…linda_dijo Yamcha.

En ese momento que Bulma se fue Yamcha llamo a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes…

-por fin se fue amorcito_dijo besandolo_odio que estés con ella.

-no te enojes mi amor…sabes que tu eres mi única chica_dijo Yamcha besandola, cuando, de repente Bulma apareció.

-Yam, ya traje el jugo y…¡CRASHHH!_ Bulma soltó la jarra rompiéndola al ver a Yamcha besando a esa mujer…_YAMCHA COMO PUDISTE, ¡VEGETA TENIA RAZÓN NO ERES MAS QUE UN INSECTO MUJERIEGO, VETE DE MI CASA TE ODIOOOO!_ Entonces Bulma entro corriendo a su casa.

-ven vámonos Yam no la necesitas_ dijo la chica.

-hemmm...…. si… esperame_dijo Yamcha metiéndose a la casa.

Vegeta escucho todo mientras caminaba y estaba ardiendo en rabia, ese insecto se atrevió a lastimar a su Bulma, y en ese entonces juro que se vengaría de Yamcha, y entro en la casa para poder escuchar la conversación…

Dentro de la casa…

-Bulma, espera linda_dijo Yamcha_ no es lo que crees.

-no es lo que creo, ¡no es lo que creoo! SE ACABO YAMCHAAAA, LO LOGRASTE, TU SOLO TE ENCARGASTE DE MATAR NUESTRO AMOR, YO CREÍ QUE EN VERDAD ME AMABAS PERO…TUS PALABRAS NO ERAN MAS QUE MENTIRAS ¡VETEEE YAAAAAA!_dijo Bulma sollozando y gritando.

-esta bien…adiós Bulma Brief_dijo Yamcha triste pero decidido a no volver a verla.

Vegeta había escuchado todo y su ira aumentaba cada vez más al ver a Bulma llorando por ese insecto que no valía la pena… entonces decidió hablar con ella.

-¿que te pasa mujer?_pregunto finjiendo no haber escuchado nada_sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…

-Es…es Ya…Yamcha, el… el… snif…snif BUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA_lloro Bulma.

Vegeta no supo que hacer, entonces la abrazo pensando que era la mejor forma de reconfortarla en ese difícil momento…

-no llores…mujer_dijo Vegeta_ese imbécil no te merece, eres demasiado valiosa como para ese inútil, mírate eres hermosa, inteligente, temperamental y ágil, créeme yo no soy alguien que elogia, soy alguien que mata_dijo Vegeta_no llores más bella mujer.

Bulma no lo pudo creer, pero las palabras de Vegeta surtieron efecto, el logro reconfortar su alma, el que era un ser muy frio, logro reconfortarla con palabras muy comunes pero con un valor especial…entonces dejo de llorar y le sonrió a Vegeta…

-gracias…Vegeta_dijo ella abrazándolo, entonces este sabiendo que la había reconfortado se fue a entrenar.

Cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta reflexiono otra ves y pensó para sus dentro…

_-"mujer tal vez tu tristeza es el, pero en los momentos difíciles yo seré tu consuelo"_

_Continuara…_


	4. cuando el amor florece nuevamente

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 4: **_cuando el amor florece nuevamente._**

Eran las 12:00 am en capsule corps y bulma estaba cocinando, habían pasado 2 meses desde la ruptura con yamcha y ella quería hacer algo para agradecerle a vegeta de que la allá animado durante esos duros días.

-bien creo que ya termino_dijo bulma con una sonrrisa_espero que mi comida le guste...

_Cámara de gravedad._

Estaba vegeta como todos los días entrenando y reflexionando, el no podía creerlo…se había vuelto muy blando desde que llego a la tierra y conoció a bulma…aunque la verdad ese sentimiento que crecía cada ves mas, ya no era tan desagradable, pero si era desagradable el hecho de que se había vuelto débil y blando…y todo gracias a bulma…

Su principal objetivo era vencer a goku, pero desde que esa mujer apareció no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-¿vegeta?

Cuando bulma le hablo, el reacciono…

-¿Qué pasa mujer? No vez que estoy entrenando_dijo vegeta.

-es que…yo…quería agradecerte que me hallas animado durante estos dos meses y…te hice un banquete para ti solito_dijo bulma con una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miro sonreír, le gustaba esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica de ella… Entonces salió de la cámara de gravedad, y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Cocina._

Se sorprendió al ver todos esos manjares que bulma le había preparado, sin duda alguna ella cocinaba muy bien…

-guaw…gracias mujer_dijo vegeta sentándose a comer.

-de nada…bueno me voy_ dijo ella.

-no, espera…siéntate a comer conmigo_dijo vegeta_ quiero hablar contigo.

-esta bien si tu quieres_bulma se sentó.

Entonces comenzó su plática que duro mucho más de lo que ellos esperaban… entonces bulma término de relatar…

-…y fue así que yamcha y yo nos conocimos_finalizo bulma un poco triste.

-valla… que historia…sabes eres muy valiente mujer, jamás había conocido a ninguna persona capaz de pararse frente a mi sin salir corriendo despues_dijo vegeta.

-sabes…eso es porque no te tengo miedo_dijo bulma con una sonrisa.

-¿a que te refieres con que no me temes?_pregunto vegeta

-eso es fácil…sabes yo no creo que seas tan malo como tu dices, yo creo que eres más blando por dentro de lo que aparentas ser por fuera_respondio bulma.

-valla eres el primer ser en este universo que cree que soy blando, y para tu información yo no soy blando_dijo vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

-si no lo fueras, ya hubieras acabado con el planeta y conmigo_dijo bulma.

-yo no destruí este planeta porque primero debo vencer a kakaroto_dijo vegeta Retirándose_... y a ti no te asesine porque…eres una persona especial para mi mujer_dicho esto se fue.

Bulma quedo perpleja no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de vegeta…y…un cálido sentimiento se apodero de ella, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no dejaba de mirar a vegeta…

-ayyy vegeta_suspiro bulma muy feliz_ creo que así se siente cuando el amor florece nuevamente.

_Continuara…_


	5. mas alla de tu maldad, esta el amor

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 5: **_mas alla de tu maldad, esta escondido el amor._**

Eran las 8:00 pm en capsule corps, bulma estaba dormida, y vegeta…

Vegeta reflexionaba, era verdad que se habia buelto blando por dentro, y no solo el lo sabia, si no, que bulma lo supo desde mucho antes de que el se diera cuenta.  
>No podia creer, el que era el principe de todos los sayajins, el mas malvado y fuerte del universo se habia buelto blando por dentro, ya ni siquiera tenia el valor de destruir la tierra… sentia que estava traicionando a su raza sayajin, ya que no podia ser que el, no pudiera dejar de pensar en una terricola…<p>

Pero el destino se dio asi, empeso a querer a esa terricola y sin darse cuenta ella se metio en su corazon, para el ella era el ser mas hermoso que alguna ves alla visto, pero no podia seguir asi…tenia que dejar de verla, y el sabia cual era la mejor forma…

Marcharse a otro planeta…

-creo que es la mejor froma_dijo vegeta en un tono un poco triste_ ¿pero como se lo dire?_entonces vegeta recordo que bulma le habia dicho que para eso existia un papel llamado carta_eso are…le escribire una carta.

Tres oras despues…

-bien ya termine de empacar_dijo vegeta cogiendo sus cosas_adios…mi amada bulma, eres demaciado valiosa y se que estaras mejor sin mi_dicho esto se fue...

_Cuarto de bulma._

A bulma le parecio haber escuchado la voz de vegeta, asi que se desperto y vio junto a su almoada una carta…y no era cualquier carta…era de vegeta.

-¿una carta de vegeta?_bulma la abrio y la leyo…

_Para bulma._

_Querida mujer, no se si lees esta carta pero si lo haces, quiero decirte que me largo a otro planeta, lo siento…pero no puedo seguir aquí…y no te preocupes, no destruire la tierra…sabes mujer tal vez jamas te lo diga en persona pero tu eres como un angel que llego a mi vida, jamas habia conocido a nadie que pudiera tener tanta influencia en mi y mucho menos que pudiera entrar en mi corazon…pero asi fue, amo tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos azules queriendo opacar el cielo y el mar juntos…y cuando estas triste esos ojos no pueden brillar…y eso me enoja._

_Quiero decirte que aunque me valla tu siempre viviras en mi recuerdo…jamas podre sacarte de mi alma… y sabes una cosa, creo que jamas sabre que es este sentimiento que se apodera de mi cuando te veo reir, cuando te veo llorar, cuando te veo enojada, cuando de te veo feliz… sinseramente no lo se._

_Se que estaras mejor sin mi mujer, creeme, no puedo dejarme ser devil por mis sentimientos…soy un sayajin y tengo que comportarme como tal._

_Adios mujer…jamas te olvidare._

_Atm: vegeta, principe de los sayajin._

Al leer esto, bulma empeso a temblar, y lagrimas puras salian de sus ojos, tal vez no lo habia dicho antes pero ella amaba a vegeta y no queria que este la dejara…la sola idea de abandonarla le destrozaba el corazon…

Bulma estrujo la carta y se puso a llorar más fuerte…

-MALDICION_decia bulma llorando_MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE LLEGASTE A MI VIDA, VEGETA, ICISTE QUE VOLVIERA A AMAR CUANDO CREI QUE YA NO PODIA AMAR A NADIE Y AHORA TE VAS_dijo bulma_ PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI.

Bulma iba a salir de su casa dispuesta a encontrar a vegeta, y un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente…

-_"hay vegeta…yo siempre supe que mas alla de tu maldad, esta escondido el amor"._

Entonces se fue, lista para ir tras su amado…

Continuara…

**Nota:** el proximo capitulo es el final.


	6. al fin lo reconozco

Un sentimiento inexplicable.

Capitulo 6: **a_**l fi**n lo reconozco este sentimiento se llama…_**

Bulma salio corriendo, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a vegeta, pero el no daba señales de vida, le pregunto a todos sus vecino si lo habian visto…pero no…nadie lo habia visto…

Entonces se dirigio a la motaña paoz…

_En paoz…_

Goku estaba entrenando, pero paro cuando bio a bulma…

-hola bulma_saludo goku que venia caminando muy alegre…pero esa faccion cambio a una de preocupacion cuando vio a bulma llorar_bulma… ¿que ocurre?_pregunto goku.

-es vegeta…el…el…se fue_bulma empezo a llorar mas fuerte aun.

-como que se fue.

-SE FUE GOKU ¡SE FUEE!

-como lo siento bulma…pero… ¿por que lloras tanto?_pregunto goku.

-que no te das cuenta…AMO A VEGETA, LO AMO_dijo bulma de un grito. Al escuchar eso goku se quedo en estado de shok…jamas creyo que bulma se enamoraria de vegeta.

-y no sabes donde esta…_dijo goku un poco fruncido.

-no…no se.

-yo conozco un lugar es probable que este alli_dijo goku.

-¿Qué lugar?

-…la torre del maestro karin_dijo goku_tal vez se fue apedir unas semillas del ermitaño antes de marcharse…

-TIENES RAZOON… ¿por que no lo pense antes?

-vamos… yo te llevo_dijo goku tomando a bulma y volando…

_Torre karin._

-…garacias por las semillas_dijo vegeta_ya me voy… y digale a kakaroto que cuando me aya buelto mas fuerte vendre y lo are trizas.

-claro… yo se lo dire_dijo el maestro karin.

-adios…

En eso aparecio goku con bulma que no paraba de llorar…

-bu…bu… ¿bulma?_tartamudeo vegeta inmovil.

Bulma se acerco a el, aun lloraba, y miraba a vegeta a los ojos...  
>vegeta jamas habia sentido tanto dolor, odiaba ver a bulma llorar y mas si era su culpa…entonces bulma hablo…<p>

-po…podemos ha…hablar afuera_dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse afuera…

_Afuera._

-oye mujer…yo.

-no digas nada_dijo bulma_no hace falta que digas nada, ya se por que quisiste irte…es porque quieres escapar de tus sentimientos_dijo bulma fruncida_pero eso…es imposible y tu lo sabes.

-…_vegeta no dijo nada, ya que el sabia que bulma tenia razon.

-sabes…tu tambien cambiaste mi vida vegeta…me iciste sentir de nuevo la llama del corazon cuando yo crei que ya estaba extinta_dijo bulma tocando el pecho de vegeta_quedate conmigo vegeta…

Vegeta no supo que decir, el queria estar con ella pero no sin saber que era lo que sentia…

-mujer…dimelo… ¿que es esto que siento?_pregnto vegeta.

-eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo…_dicho esto bulma se lleno de valor y beso a vegeta en los labios, lo cual fue correspondido.

Ese beso estaba lleno de pasion, cariño y mucho amor…

-me quedare contigo mujer_dijo vegeta medio sonriendo_quiero quedarme contigo.

Dicho esta la beso nuevamente.

Al fin vegeta lo reconocio…ese sentimiento que para el era inexplicable…comun pero con un gran valor sentimental…

Ese sentimiento que se llama… AMOR.

Fin.


End file.
